The Game of Love
by Lunna Princhk Sabrina Mal
Summary: Odeio resumir tudo que tenho pra falar....Bom, fic sobre os marotos na fase dos 15 anos........ah, quer saber??? Leia...^^


Os personagens usados não nos pertencem (blah blah blah...)  
  
N/A (Lunna) Bom, é a primeira fan fic que escrevemos juntas, e como somos  
duas loucas, esperem de tudo nessa fic!!! Bom divertimento!!!  
  
Capítulo 1- O Expresso de Hogwarts.  
Pressa. Uma garota corria, apressada para pegar o trem. O.k., estava  
atrasada, de novo..... Sim, todo ano era assim... graças à......... à sua  
boa disposição para acordar cedo....  
Bem...... a garota de cabelos loiros cinzas, até o ombro e com as mexas  
hoje vermelhas, corria apressada, sem se importar com os grunhidos de seu  
gato, mal-humorado pela correria....  
"Finalmente! Nunca pensei que a plataforma fosse tão longe!"  
A menina ultrapassou a barreira, que segurava as placas das estações 9 e  
10. Lotação. Sim, tudo estava lotado... "Mas que raiva! Vou começar a  
enfeitiçar-me para acordar cedo!".  
Entrou no trem, com uma certa dificuldade, mas entrou. Cabine à cabine, até  
achar suas " amigas"....... Esta seria outra longa jornada... "Esqueça,  
você simplesmente não vai se aventurar! Se elas quiserem que te procurem!  
Não, não mesmo, você não ai de cabine em cabine, procura-las! Mas nem  
pensar!" Entrou na primeira cabine que viu pela frente:  
É... com licença, mas... será que eu poderia me sentar aqui? - ela pergunta  
para a menina que estava sentada, sozinha na cabine, observando a janela a  
fora, embora realmente não tivesse nada a ser visto, a não ser uns loucos,  
desesperados, que corriam para entrar no trem.... A menina tinha cabelos  
castanhos escuros, lisos. Ao se virar deixou a reparar também os olhos  
verdes.  
Claro... sente-se.........  
Obrigado... é, me desculpe...... mas você é do meu ano, não? Do 5º? - A  
garota se sentou  
Sim... Sou Kathy Shallow e você é... Mawelclan, não?  
Mawelclan, não... Satine... não gosto do meu sobrenome.......  
Ah, sim, desculpe, Mawelclan... - Satine a olha, de cara feia- O.k.,  
desculpe, Satine............  
É, hum... O.k. .......... Bem, você joga quadribol, não é? É... batedora?  
Da.... Sonserina? - Satine tentava, a muito custo, começar uma conversa.  
Sim... e você é artilheira da... da... da... Corvinal... certo?  
Certo! - Satine sorriu, Kathy continuou com a mesma cara monótona. Oh, sim,  
daria muito custo conversar com essa menina. Silêncio... - É... que tal  
você falar alguma coisa?  
Como o que?  
Ah, sei lá, qualquer coisa! Liberte-se! Viva a vida, seja feliz! - Satine  
fazia movimentos com as mãos também, o que deu um ar um tanto engraçado a  
"coisa". Kathy abriu um meio sorriso, mas mesmo assim, zombeteiro.  
Você é louca, ou o quê?  
EU? Eu? Louca? Louco é quem comete a loucura de ser normal! Eu só sou...  
feliz! - Kathy revirou os olhos e tornou a olhar para a janela  
Definitivamente, você é... louca!  
É... talvez um pouquinho! Mas acho que se você se demonstrasse mais fácil  
de abrir, seria mais fácil te contaminar com essa loucura também! Às vezes  
é muito bom ser louca, sabia?  
Não, não sei, porque eu sou normal...  
Coitada... tenho pena de você....... Ahn....... vamos começar a conversa,  
de um modo totalmente.... idiota...... qual matérias você prefere?  
Defesa contra as artes das trevas, e herbologia........ e as suas?  
Defesa contra as artes das trevas? Como você consegue gostar disso? Eu sou  
péssima nessa coisa! Ah, mas bem.... prefiro poções e feitiços.......  
Você é péssima em ....... DCAT? - Kathy se segurava para não rir.  
Pode rir, essa matéria não me entra na cabeça de jeito nenhum! Quase  
reprovei ano passado por causa dessa coisa chata! Se bobeio em poções ou  
feitiços reprovo! - Kathy ria, sem parar- Tá, agora chega, né? Pô, não  
precisa me fazer sentir-me tão.... humilhada! - Kathy a muito custo, para  
de rir, embora ainda sorrisse zombeteiramente.  
Cara, ainda não acredito que exista alguém que possa se dar mal em DCAT!  
Isso é..... hilário! - ela volta a rir e Satine quando a olha, começa a rir  
também.  
Só eu que sou a louca? - Satine falava, entre risos.  
Não, definitivamente, você nesse pouco tempo conseguiu me enlouquecer  
também! - elas riram mais ainda.  
Louca!  
Olha quem fala! - elas pararam de rir, mas quando se olharam, voltaram a  
rir. Um bom tempo depois, Kathy para de rir e respira- O.k., agora chega,  
ou eu vou realmente enlouquecer! - Satine ainda segurava o riso- Satine! -  
ela volta a rir.  
TÁ! Chega! Ou eu vou enlouquecer no sentido de....... pirar! E louca no  
sentido de loucura já me é uma grande obrigação! - Kathy não agüenta e  
volta a rir.- CHEGA, KATHY!  
O.k., che...... chega! - ela respira fundo- ahn........ é..... hum......  
tipo...... é........ sabe..... hum.........  
Desembucha, garota!  
Fala alguma coisa, esse silêncio já está chegando a incomodar!  
Mas eu já falei bastante coisa...  
Falou nada!  
Falei sim!  
Ta. bom...hum...  
Você não costuma conversar muito, né?  
Não. não mesmo...  
Ai. como você consegue? Nossa. não consigo ficar parada.-Satine ia falando,  
mas Kathy estava olhando pra fora da cabine, onde alguns alunos da  
Grifinória se amontoavam discutindo algo sobre uma nova casa de logros-. e  
além disso as pessoas são tão divertidas, e tudo é tão.  
Grifinória.! -exclamou Kathy olhando feio pra fora.  
É! Grif.Grifinória? Eu ia dizer que é tudo tão cheio de coisas a se  
descobrir.  
Esse ano eu NÃO vou pegar detenção por causa deles! -exclamou Kathy. Um  
garoto baixinho e gordinho abriu a porta, enquanto um mais alto olhava por  
cima dele:  
Ta cheio.-exclamou o garoto alto de cabelos pretos.  
Mas Sirius.-exclamou o baixinho.  
Vem Rabicho! -disse o mais alto arrastando o baixinho dali. Um garoto de  
cabelos claros fechou delicadamente a porta e os seguiu, junto com um outro  
de cabelo bagunçado e óculos.  
Ainda bem.! -exclamou Kathy ficando, de repente, muito interessada no seu  
sapato.  
Mas não ta cheio.  
Ta sim, eu to aqui!  
...  
Eu sou da Sonserina, eles da Grifinória....te diz alguma coisa?  
Claro, vou mal em DCAT, mas não sou burra! -disse Satine ainda olhando pra  
fora. - mas........ o pior que esses aí são legais...... legais não, o  
Sirius não passa de um galinha, o Thiago de...... ah, sei lá...... o Remo  
de um super nerd, e o Pedro...... odeio ele........  
Odeio todos........  
Louca....... parece que odeia todos ao seu redor...... - uma menina de  
cabelos e olhos castanhos abre a porta  
Satine, finalmente te achei! As meninas estão te esperando lá na cabine! Na  
verdade, só eu e a Lary, mas tudo bem..... anda.......  
Quê? Mas ah, Clara...... não estou nem um pouco afim......  
Satine Mawelclan, venha agora!  
Ah...... vai comigo, Kathy? - Satine fez olhar suplicante  
Ah... acho que não, Satine.....  
Satine, anda!  
Clara, vai indo pô!  
Não, eu espero!!!!!!!!!  
Então espere! Ah, vai Kathy.... vai!!!! Por favor!!!!!  
Tá... tá..... tá bom...... tem certeza?  
Absoluta!!! Anda!!!! - Satine se levantou e pegou suas coisas, Kathy fez o  
mesmo.  
Elas saíram da cabine e andaram umas 4 para trás.  
Achei a perdida!!!!! - Clara falou ao entrar na cabine, onde estava uma  
menina de cabelos e olhos pretos. - Meninos! Que grande surpresa!  
Ah não........ Satine.... - Kathy ia dando meia volta.  
Não, Kathy... você fica!!!!!! - Satine entrou empurrando Kathy para dentro.  
Legal, a gente foge do demônio e ele vem até a gente!!!!! - O mesmo menino  
alto de cabelos pretos de antes reclama.  
Não, Satine, não vou ficar nesse lugar... infestado de vermes! Mas nem  
pensar!!!! - Kathy tentava sair dali  
Ah, vai sim!!!! - Satine deu um empurrão nela que a fez entrar, passou e  
fechou a porta- olá, meninos! Oi Lary!!!!  
Olá, Satine!  
Se ela fica, a gente sai...... - O menino se levantava  
Mas nem pensar! Todos ficam! - Lary diz puxando Sirius de volta.- o que tem  
demais a Satine?  
Não é a Satine, Laryssa..... é a Shallow......  
E você acha que eu estou muito feliz em estar trancada aqui a força, não é  
Potter? Satine, eu vou sair daqui!!!!!!  
Não vai, Kathy! - Satine a segura de novo e elas se sentam  
Satine sua.... sua...... perva, puta, biscate.... Sirius Black em forma de  
mulher!  
AH SUA............. - Sirius se levantou repentinamente mas um menino de  
óculos o segura  
Sirius, a gente acabou de chegar! Calma! Depois você arranja encrenca com a  
Shallow!!!! Hoje não!!!  
Potter, eu não estou a fim de pegar mais nenhuma detenção por causa de  
vocês! Podem esquecer! Esse ano, não!  
Aham..... vamos ver até quando..... - O gordinho falou e levou uma  
almofadada na cara, lançada por Kathy - viu? Num falei?  
Acho que vou arrumar minha primeira confusão com esse rato... normalmente é  
só com os "dois grandes"......... - ela fala "dois grandes" em um tom  
irônico.- ah, e claro, com o CDF da turma... - ela aponta para um garoto  
que estava quieto, somente lendo seu livro.  
Shallow, o que eu te fiz? Sempre estou quieto e você que vem mexer! - ele  
fecha o livro repentinamente.  
Então continua quieto seu nerd! -disse Kathy fechando a cara.  
É o que eu vou fazer. na verdade não. -murmurou ele olhando um relógio.  
Ah, vai encher é? -resmungou Kathy.  
Não, tenho que ir olhar os corredores! Ah, é mesmo Shallow, agora eu sou  
monitor, cuidado, você pode acabar pegando detenção antes do esperado!  
-disse ele saindo. Kathy ficou o olhando, abrindo e fechando a boca, como  
se tivesse algo a dizer que simplesmente não saiu. Os meninos riam feito  
loucos.  
Vai ter volta! -resmungou Kathy.  
Espera! Para tudo! Eu não estou entendendo nada! Essa rivalidade é SÓ por  
causa da Sonserina vs. Grifinória? -perguntou Satine confusa.  
Não, mas isso ajuda. -disse Sirius.  
Isso ajuda não, isso influencia quase totalmente! -disse Thiago. -Cadê a  
Lílian?  
Deve estar com as meninas.-disse Sirius calmamente. Kathy segurou uma  
risada.  
O que foi, hein? -perguntou Thiago se alterando.  
Nem de óculos você consegue manter os olhos em cima da sua namorada? -disse  
Kathy.  
Escuta aqui. -disse ele se levantando. Kathy se levantou também. Sirius e  
Pedro o puxaram de volta pro lugar.  
Kathy, mas você também provoca, hein? -disse Satine.  
Você ainda não tinha visto eles se pegando nos corredores? -perguntou  
Laryssa.  
Não. -disse Satine olhando com os olhos arregalados de Kathy para Sirius,  
Thiago e Pedro, e depois para Laryssa.  
Devia ver. parece um monte de menino se pegando.-disse Laryssa.  
HEY!!! -exclamou Kathy enquanto os meninos caiam na risada.  
Mas é verdade. apesar de tudo nunca vi nenhuma garota da Sonserina descer  
do salto, só você! -disse Clara.  
Ah, quer saber? Vou procurar os doces! -disse Kathy se levantando.  
Eu vou com você! Quero sapos de chocolate! -disse Satine se levantando.  
Kathy foi até a porta e a abriu, tombando violentamente com Remo.  
AH! SAI DA FRENTE! -gritou Kathy.  
Sai você. -disse ele calmamente a empurrando e passando.  
Idiota! -exclamou ela saindo com Satine. Satine sentiu alguém segurando sua  
capa:  
Cuidado! Ela pode te envenenar! -disse Sirius. Satine segurou o riso e  
saiu.  
Kathy, você tem que se controlar. -disse Satine.  
Me controlar? Eles é que tem que manter a língua dentro da boca e fazer de  
conta que eu nem existo! -disse ela. -Olha! O Sevvie!  
Quem?  
Severo! Ele é super legal, vem! -disse Kathy indo na direção de um garoto  
com um nariz um pouco grande e um cabelo meio.seboso. Satine o observou com  
um certo nojo. O garoto estava sozinho no corredor.  
Oi Sevvie! -disse Kathy se aproximando.  
Oi Shallow. -disse ele secamente.  
Ah, qual é cara, anda ta bravo comigo por causa dos furúnculos do fim das  
aulas? -perguntou Kathy já sabendo a resposta.  
.hum.-murmurou ele.  
Era pra acertar o Black! -disse Kathy vendo que não tinha causado efeito.  
-Conhece a Satine?  
Er.hum.oi.-disse ela incerta.  
Satine Malwenclan, né? -disse ele sem olhar as garotas.  
É, ela prefere ser chamada só de Satine. -disse Kathy.  
Hum.-murmurou ele. Kathy deu-lhe um soco no olho, fazendo com que ele  
caísse sentado:  
ACORDA SNAPE! Parece que morreu e esqueceu de deitar! Já pedi desculpa  
pelos furúnculos, poxa. e. ta. desculpa pelo soco também.-disse Kathy dando  
as costas.  
Shallow......... você........ - Kathy já alisava o punho de novo- O.k.,  
Kathy......... está desculpada....... - Kathy sorriu.- o que você quer,  
Kathy?  
Que recepção, poxa! Vim aqui falar com você, de boa... e.  
De boa? Definitivamente, Kathy, você é louca... -disse Satine  
Eu não sou louca, Satine! Mas que coisa! É que passei tempo demais com  
você!  
Aham, sei.......... ah, Kathy, eu vou comprar os doces......  
Quê? Ahn? Vou com você! Hei, espera! Tchau Sevvie!  
Tchau...... - Kathy sai correndo atrás de Satine  
Ô coisinha, dava para esperar não?  
Não, os doces vão acabar! - Satine tirava um galeão do bolso.  
Ai........ louca........ - Satine simplesmente sorri e Kathy também tira um  
galeão do bolso.  
Elas voltam para a cabine após a pequena compra de doces:  
Ah, tava na esperança que não voltasse........ - Sirius reclama ao ver  
Kathy entrar  
Eu também, mas Satine me obrigou......  
Eu? Pera aê, dessa vez você nem comentou que não queria voltar! Nem vem que  
não tem!  
Eita, Shallow, tudo isso para me ver? - Sirius falou, sorrindo marotamente  
e Kathy retribuiu com um sorriso sarcástico.  
Claro, Black, eu estava louquinha para te ver! Na verdade, estou, louquinha  
para te ver com a cara cheia de furúnculos!  
Da última você acertou seu namorado.-disse ele pegando um sapo de chocolate  
da mão de Satine.  
Hey, esse sapo era meu. -disse Satine vendo Sirius devorar o sapo.  
ERA! Agora é meu...depois te pago outro Sá! -disse Sirius sorrindo.  
O Sevvie não é meu namorado! -disse Kathy ficando emburrada.  
Eu também quero sapo! -disse Thiago olhando.  
NEM VEM THIAGO! -disse Satine agarrando seus doces num abraço.  
Quer um dos meus? -dise Kathy dando um sapo para Thiago. Ele pegou e  
mordeu. -Ai! Que desastre! Esse era o que estava com veneno pro Black e pro  
Lupin.-disse Kathy cinicamente. Thiago parou de comer e olhou para Sirius,  
que o olhou dando sinal para que continuasse. -Que foi Potter? -disse Kathy  
o olhando cínica.  
Você é doente! -disse ele.  
Meros minutos com a Satine me deixaram assim.-disse Kathy.  
A Satine é normal.-disse Remo por trás de um livro.  
Depois sou EU que começo, né? -disse Kathy.  
Tadinho Kathy, ele tava quieto mesmo, você que mexeu no começo e.-ia  
dizendo Satine.  
Louca, fica quieta.-disse Kathy.  
Eu não sou louca, até o Remo disse que eu sou normal.-disse Satine  
orgulhosa.  
Quem disse que ELE é normal? -disse Kathy. Remo derrubou o livro de  
repente. Sirius tossiu, Thiago a fuzilou com o olhar e Pedro se animou  
pensando que veria briga de novo.  
Ta falando do que Shallow? -perguntou Thiago.  
Que o Lupin não é normal! Já viu alguém passar quase 20 horas por dia  
lendo? -disse Kathy. Os meninos se acalmaram e Remo pegou o livro do chão.  
-Eu hein. -exclamou Kathy.  
FINALMENTE! -exclamou Satine. O trem havia chegado em Hogwarts. As  
Carruagens já estavam prontas. Desceram do trem carregando suas malas.  
Kathy viu Severo entrando numa carruagem e seguiu até lá, estava quase na  
porta quando sentiu alguém a arrastando pela gola.  
OOOPS!  
A nossa é essa! -disse Satine a jogando dentro de uma carruagem, onde todos  
os ocupantes da cabine do trem se encontravam.  
Merda.-exclamou Kathy. -O Sevvie ta me chamando. -disse fazendo a menção de  
descer, mas porta foi fechada por Satine.  
Ih.num deu tempo. -disse cinicamente.  
Eu já disse e repito: Sirius Black em forma de mulher! Satine você é  
terrível! Deixa só eu chegar lá no castelo, você vai ver! -a carruagem deu  
um solavanco, fazendo com que Kathy cambaleasse e caísse sentada no banco.  
-Te odeio. - Satine, como sempre, só sorriu. "O.k., ela é doente Kathy!  
Você a xinga e ela sorri! Nossa, louca, doente! E o pior que ela é legal!  
Opa....." 


End file.
